


Ben-erella

by Detroitbecomevenom



Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [14]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: pure fluff, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: in which ben, who has been granted his body until midnight, goes on a date :)
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Reader
Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035696
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Ben-erella

“I can make you real for only six hours. At midnight, you’ll go back to being my invisible friend,” Ben glanced at the clock on the wall where the little hand pointed to the six and the big hand pointing to the twelve. 

In exchange for him helping Klaus win a big sum of money in a poker game, Ben would be able to be fully visible for the night so that he could go on a date with one of the cult girls that he happened to take a liking to. Even if everything went wrong, he would still be grateful for a night of touching things and talking to real people again.

Fifteen minutes later, Ben was standing next to Y/n outside of a roller rink. He knew that she enjoyed roller skating and even though he didn’t know how (even when he was alive), he would try. If he fell and got hurt, it’s not like he had to live with the injury. His only objective tonight was to have fun and maybe if he was lucky, he would get a kiss.

“So, Ben, how experienced are you with this?” She asked, her voice still angelic. Ben thought for a moment. Should he lie and say that he’s been on lots of dates or tell the truth? The truth is that he’s never been on a real date because he died before he was old enough to start dating.

He scratched the back on his neck, “Well, this is the first date I’ve ever been on,” He looked at her sheepishly, awaiting her answer. She’d probably been on many dates before, how could she not? She was one of the most beautiful people that Ben’s ever seen.

“Well, it’s mine too. I guess we’ll learn together,” she smiled, “I did mean skating, though. I used to go to the roller rink almost every day when I was a kid. I can teach you if you don’t know.” Ben wondered that if they grew up at the same time, would they be friends? He hoped so.

“To be completely honest, I haven’t been skating ever since I was thirteen and even then I was leaning entirely on my brother,” the memory came back to his head. All seven of them begged their dad to take them roller skating for a solid week nonstop until he caved, tired of the whining from them all. Even if Reginald only referred to the trip as a training exercise to maintain balance, they all knew this was a free day where they could simply be kids. 

Allison, Diego, and Vanya were naturals. Five focused on spacial jumping while mid-skate, most of the jumps ending with his face against the wooden floor. Klaus spent the time slowly gliding and admiring the colors of the rink (admittedly, he was high as a kite). Luther couldn’t do many tricks, but he could hold his own on the wheels. Ben spent most of the time being pulled around by Luther, too scared that he was going to fall.

Hopefully, Y/n would be the person he could lean on. “I’ll help you, then. By the end of this, you’ll be ready for the Olympics.”

Getting up from the bench right after putting on the skates was the first step in a potentially fatal sequence of events for Ben. Y/n got up first and held out her hands for him to take. He wobbled when he was finally upright. She led him to the wall right outside of the rink.

“I want you to have your right hand on the wall and your left…” she slipped her right hand into his left, “in mine.” Even if she’d never been on a date before, she definitely knew the flirting moves that made Ben internally scream. He missed this contact so much.

They entered the rink together, Ben hanging onto the wall and Y/n for dear life. Y/n was keeping her balance just fine, which confused him to an astronomical level. “How do you do that so easily?” He was inching forward with her help.

“I don’t know, it comes naturally for me. Try straightening your back,” she placed her hand on the small of his back to help with his balance. His height grew by a few centimeters by him standing straight up, but his balance did improve.

They started moving forward, Ben squeezing Y/n’s hand tighter once he let go of the wall. He seemed to be getting the hang of this whole skating thing as Y/n began quite literally skating circles around him, keeping at least one hand on him at all times. “This isn’t as hard as I remember,” he laughed, picking up speed on the wheels. 

Maybe the fact that he was a ghost helped with his balance, or it made him lightweight. Either way, he was enjoying the lack of falling to the ground in front of the girl he liked. She grabbed both of his hands and spun him around in a circle. “You ready to try out a trick?” 

Ben’s eyes widened, “Uh, maybe?” 

The trick in question was a simple jump, nothing extremely daring and dangerous. Y/n and Ben picked up speed, then counted down their jump. Miraculously, they landed it and continued skating on. 

It didn’t take long for Ben to lose his balance and fall straight to the ground, bringing Y/n down with him. He panicked, his mind racing about how he managed to screw up the first date he’s ever been on. He looked towards Y/n, who lay on the ground laughing. “You okay?”

Ben nodded his head and laughed along with her. He looked at the clock that read 7:30. He still had four and a half hours left. “How about we take a break from skating for now?”


End file.
